Dos a la fuga
by mutemuia
Summary: Algira y Shin-Ah huyen juntos de los soldados de Kouren [Para la actividad "¡Desde otros ojos!" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"] [La imagen no me pertenece].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

 **Para la actividad** _ **¡Desde otros ojos!**_ **del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"** **.**

 **Personaje:** Argila / Algira / Arugira. **Género:** aventura.

* * *

 **DOS A LA FUGA**

Vio cómo tomaba la espada del hombre que acababa de dejar inconsciente. Observó cómo la sopesaba y cortaba el aire con ella, calibrando su peso y su potencia. Luego vino el gesto de aceptación, un leve asentimiento, y el golpe hacia atrás con la empuñadura al otro insensato que se había atrevido a levantarse del suelo. Sin mirar, sin voltear la cabeza, como si supiera desde el principio que iba a hacerlo…

Algira no hizo comentario alguno y tomó las bolsas con provisiones y otros pertrechos de los dos soldados, mientras Shin-Ah les quitaba las capas. Algira agradeció en silencio el gesto, sabiendo que lo hacía más por él que por sí mismo, porque aunque Shin-Ah ya no conservaba esa extraña piel blanca multiusos, sin duda iba un poquito mejor abrigado que él para resistir el frío de la noche cerca de las montañas.

La misión de la princesa Yona en Kuuto no había tenido éxito y habían regresado a Xing casi a la carrera, tratando de adelantarse a los emisarios que enviaría el rey Soo-Won, reclamando para Kouka el territorio que antaño ganó en combate su padre. Las mismas tierras conquistadas que el rey Il restituyó a Xing como gesto de buena voluntad ante los desmanes de su hermano. Pero con la política de expansión territorial del nuevo rey, y las constantes demostraciones de fuerza, la guerra era ya inevitable… La gloria de Kouka debía ser restaurada…

Así que lo que el día anterior empezó siendo un ruego a la princesa Kouren por liberar a los dragones, debido a una serie de incidentes no necesariamente relacionados (aunque es probable que sí…), resultó en una precipitada y confusa fuga, llena de escamas de dragón de todos los colores y de colisión de estrellas de Xing. Se habían separado en medio del revuelo de soldados drogados y caballos en estampida, portones reventados y cuchillos cayendo del cielo, y aunque su vínculo de dragón le decía a Shin-Ah que estaban bien, esa urgencia, esa necesidad de reunirse con ellos, no se iba de su pecho.

Corrieron, escaparon como pudieron con lo puesto y nada más. Pero los soldados no tardaron en reagruparse y en salir tras ellos. Shin-Ah había encontrado a Algira la noche antes mientras buscaba una cueva en la que refugiarse del relente de la noche y de las partidas que los perseguían. Se miraron, reconocieron al otro con un saludo con la cabeza, y visto que el Seiryuu no iba a añadir nada, Algira no pudo contener su lengua ni su curiosidad y preguntó por los otros. Shin-Ah negó en silencio… Ninguno pudo dormir esa noche pensando en la suerte que habrían corrido los demás.

A la mañana siguiente, Shin-Ah abrió el camino, alejado de los senderos y pareciendo saber siempre a dónde iban. De vez en cuando escuchaban el galopar de caballos o el susurro de voces entre los árboles, pero su compañero casi siempre podía esquivarlos. Y el _casi_ es pertinente aquí. Dos o tres veces se dieron de frente con alguna patrulla y Algira estaba convencido de que Shin-Ah había tenido sus ojos de dragón demasiado lejos, más allá de lo que resultaba conveniente para la salud y la libertad de ambos. Y no es que él tuviera objeción alguna a un buen combate en el que ejercitarse, estirar sus músculos y practicar las patadas… En fin…, al menos gracias al último par de incautos, ahora tendrían comida y abrigo para la noche.

Aún se le hacía raro, muy raro, que a pesar de la venda en los ojos, tuviera mejor vista que él… Pero en fin, era el Seiryuu, y tenía ojos de dragón…

Oyeron el fragor de la corriente desde lejos. El río bajaba rápido y turbio con el caudal aumentado por las últimas lluvias. Shin-Ah buscó un punto alto junto a la ribera, Algira le seguía y le dejaba hacer, confiando en su criterio. Sabía que precisamente su compañero era el más reservado y taciturno de todos los dragones, y aunque le costaba un esfuerzo sobrehumano, procuraba respetar sus silencios y no acribillarlo a sus siempre curiosas y generalmente indiscretas preguntas.

Lo vio otear el horizonte, río abajo.

—¿Puedes verlos? —le preguntó en voz alta, para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo del río.

Su compañero asintió.

—¿Están todos? —siguió preguntando. Shin-Ah negó en silencio.

—¿Y puedes sentirlos? A los que no están, a los otros dragones, me refiero… —Shin-Ah volteó el rostro hacia él y ladeó la cabeza en una pregunta que no necesitó formular. Algira agitó la mano despreocupadamente—. Sí, sí… Sé lo del vínculo… Tu princesa no hacía más que hablar de ustedes…

Shin-Ah se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta, volvió a asentir y luego saltó de su atalaya (un salto grácil, como si no le costara ningún esfuerzo, que a Algira le recordó a uno de esos grandes felinos que había visto una vez en una feria ambulante. Un escalofrío de emoción le recorrió la espalda y los ojitos le chispearon con estrellas. Pero calla, calla, se dijo, es solo tu obsesión por toda clase de gatos…).

—¿Y están cerca? —preguntó.

—Tienen una barca —respondió Shin-Ah, con esa voz grave y suave de quien no tiene costumbre hablar, señalando río abajo.

—Nos llevan mucha ventaja entonces…

—Hn —asintió Shin-Ah—. Jae-Ha está cerca —añadió, pero señalando la dirección contraria—. Los demás están con las princesas…

—Bien… —y el semblante de Algira se endureció—. Al menos están protegidas.

* * *

El cielo se llenó de naranja y fuego mientras el sol se escondía tras las montañas.

Shin-Ah, por razones obvias, fue el que se encargó de buscar cobijo para esa noche. En la zona abundaban cuevas y refugios naturales excavados en la roca por la erosión del viento y el agua. Algira observaba con interés (y un punto de admiración) cómo Shin-Ah salía de la cueva elegida y regresaba con unos matojos secos y un montón de piedras. Las coloca, formando un círculo, con los hierbajos en el centro. Luego, con una de las piedras que había reservado, Shin-Ah la golpea con fuerza contra el plano de la hoja de su espada. Una, dos, tres veces… Y Algira vio cómo las chispitas saltaban del metal y la piedra con un sonido argentino y alegre, rebotando en las paredes.

Y entonces, una columnita de humo entre los hierbajos. Shin-Ah sopla muy suavemente, para no apagarla pero tampoco dejar que se ahogue. Algira se descubre conteniendo el aliento, hasta que por fin la tímida llama se abre camino entre la hierba seca.

—Eres un pozo de sorpresas, Shin-nyan… —Seiryuu alzó la cabeza y la ladeó, extrañado del nuevo epíteto. Luego se encogió de hombros y siguió alimentando las cada vez más vivaces llamas. Algira extendió los brazos para acercar las manos al fuego y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cálida sensación. Luego abrieron los morrales e improvisaron una cena con algo de queso, pan duro y frutos secos, y una sorpresa: tres botellitas, medianitas, de hidromiel. A Algira los ojos le hicieron chiribitas cuando lo probó. A Shin-Ah le gustó su aroma, a dulce y miel, mucho más sabroso que aquel amargo sake de aquella noche en que declaró, borracho perdido, que podía verle el corazón al pobre Jae-Ha, según le habían contado…

Y claro, entre cuenco y cuenco, o trago y trago, a Algira se le olvidó su propósito de refrenar su curiosidad y de no incomodar al Seiryuu. Pero hey, al menos lo intentó…

—¿Pero cuál es tu poder? —preguntó mientras le escanciaba otro cuenquito.

Shin-Ah tomó un trago, recreándose en la dulzura de la bebida, antes de responder.

—Veo cosas…

—Sí, sí… Ya sé lo de los ojos de dragón… —protestó Algira, y los suyos brillaban de admiración—. Ves más lejos que nadie…

Shin-Ah abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero al final calló. Algira inclinó el torso un poco hacia delante, expectante y curioso (muy curioso) sobre qué habría estado a punto de decir el Seiryuu. Shin-Ah volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca y Algira no pudo contener la curiosidad (era imposible), y con un gesto de la mano, hizo unos movimientos circulares frente a él, animándole a que dijera por fin lo que iba a decir.

—También puedo… —habló Shin-Ah, algo reticente a revelar esa parte de sí mismo, pero a fin de cuentas, haciéndolo. O quizás fuera el efecto del hidromiel…—, puedo ver su alma, y hacerles creer cosas —calló de nuevo, y Algira no apartaba los ojos de él, sin mostrar miedo, sin mirarlo como un monstruo, como hacía la gente de su aldea—. Puedo enloquecerlos… Y parar sus corazones…

Algira se enderezó y silbó. Un silbido largo, de esos que son una mezcla de admiración y de incredulidad, con una pizca de alivio, y mucho de compañerismo y simpatía.

Pero Shin-Ah no estaba aún muy versado en esa clase de cosas, así que se quedó muy quieto, con el cuenquito de hidromiel en su mano, observando al otro hombre.

—Eso es demasiado peso sobre tus hombros, Shin-nyan… —afirmó Algira con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza—. Demasiado poder, demasiada responsabilidad… ¿Y sabes lo que te digo? —Algira inclinó de nuevo el torso, derramando un poquito de la bebida en el proceso, y lo miró a los ojos. O donde deberían estar sus ojos tras la venda—. Que te admiro. Sí, sí…, te admiro —añadió cuando Shin-Ah ladeó la cabeza—. Porque eres terriblemente poderoso (y subrayo lo de terrible) —volvió a derramar el hidromiel y su cuenco quedó vacío—, y tú eliges no usar ese poder al tuntún y luchar en igualdad de condiciones, por tu propia espada… Y eso es admirable…

—No es por solo eso… —replicó Shin-Ah, removiéndose incómodo en su sitio.

—No es por solo eso… —repitió como un eco… Algira se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo—. Supongo que usar todo ese poder de dragón, tiene un precio, ¿verdad?

Shin-ah asiente…

—Tu poder no es como la fuerza del Ryokuryuu ni la del Hakuryuu —dice, reflexionando en voz alta, mientras escancia una nueva ronda—. Ni siquiera como la habilidad de ese niño anciano…

—Me hace daño… —precisa Shin-Ah—. Me hiere…

—¿Usar tu poder te hace daño? —preguntó Algira, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Apenas puedo contener la fuerza del dragón… —dice, y es más como si hablara para sí mismo que con su compañero—. Todo es rabia, ira… Me agoto… Usarlo es como morir un poco…

—Ah… Y entonces pierdes tu propia fuerza… —comenta Algira—. Te quedas indefenso…

Shin-Ah asiente y añade:

—Me desmayo…

—Ciertamente mala cosa el desmayarse en la batalla… —Algira entonces calla, y cuando Shin-Ah pensaba que ahí iba a quedar la conversación, se da un manotazo en el muslo, fuerte, sonoro, con ganas, que de seguro tuvo que haberle dolido, si no fuera por el alcohol ingerido—. Bueno, eso se arregla con tu camarada en combate. Y ese soy yo… —sonríe, y su sonrisa recuerda a la de un niño travieso, pero su voz es tremendamente seria—. Si tuvieras que usarlo, y ruego a los dioses por que no sea necesario, joven Shin-nyan, yo —se lleva la mano al corazón, en juramento solemne—, por mi honor de Estrella de Xing, estaré detrás de ti, cubriendo tu espalda.

Shin-Ah ahogó una exclamación y no supo qué era eso que sentía moverse en su pecho. ¿Orgullo? ¿Euforia? ¿Alegría?

En cualquier caso, era algo parecido a lo que sintió cuando Yona le pidió ir con ella. O como la primera vez que Kija le llamó hermano…

Sí, era todo eso y más…

Era inspirador…

* * *

Cuando la claridad del alba dibujaba rayas de luz en las paredes de su cueva, Algira, en vez de estar haciendo su turno de guardia, contemplaba a su durmiente compañero…

Parecía inocente, indefenso (por más que supiera que ese no era el caso), como un niño, acurrucado junto a las brasas de la hoguera. Seguro que extrañaría esa piel blanca suya, suave como la de un gatito. ¿Y a la ardilla? A la ardilla también… Tan chiquitita, tan mooona…

Ah, pero cuánto peso carga sobre sus hombros este muchacho de corazón generoso… Y a pesar de todo, su alma permanece pura e inocente, sin manchar por la vida que le ha tocado vivir. Un alma intacta.

Adorabloso, esa es la palabra… Así debería decirle, porque es adorable y fabuloso, eso…

* * *

El sol está alto y ellos siguen el curso del río, avanzando a paso vivo, apenas ocultos por entre los árboles de la ribera. Shin-Ah siente a Jae-Ha cada vez más cerca y sabe que en cualquier momento les alcanzará y su extraño grupo de dos aumentará. Quizás sea por eso, porque delante de Jae-Ha no se atrevería, que dice:

—Yo… —Algira sigue caminando, observando por dónde pisa, aunque le dedica una mirada rápida y furtiva—, yo no tenía camaradas antes… Ni amigos…

—¿Antes? ¿Antes de qué? ¿De los otros dragones? ¿De tus hermanos? —Algira habla rápido, hilando una pregunta detrás de otra y todas reciben como respuesta un simple y silencioso asentimiento.

—Yo nunca tuve familia antes… —Algira entonces se detiene en seco y se le queda mirando. Ladea la cabeza y frunce un poco el ceño, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por juntar dos pensamientos y conseguir que uno sea la causa del otro…

—Eso explica tus habilidades sociales y de conversación… —afirma convencido. Y con un fraternal puñetazo en el hombro de Shin-Ah, añade—. ¿Te criaron los lobos? —el pobre Shin-Ah niega con vigor—. Oh, bueno… Tema delicado… Lo siento…

Y quizás hubiera seguido hablando, pero el Seiryuu pidió silencio alzando la mano mientras miraba más allá, oteando el horizonte.

—Una carreta… —dijo—. Seis soldados… —y salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

—Hey, ¿pero qué haces? —le susurró (bastante alto) y marchó a toda prisa tras él.

Lo encontró oculto tras unas rocas, observando a la comitiva que avanzaba por la carretera de tierra. Dos hombres en el pescante, dos soldados a pie al frente y otros dos detrás.

—Bah, seis hombres no son nada… —le susurró con cierto desencanto, esta vez en el volumen adecuado para ser considerado un susurro propiamente dicho—. Me vendrán bien para estirar las piernas…

Pero de nuevo, Shin-Ah sale corriendo dejando a Algira con la palabra en la boca…

Para cuando lo alcanza, Shin-Ah ya se batía a espada contra los cuatro soldados a pie.

—¿Cómo… —le dice cuando se sitúa tras él— se supone… —patada al frente— que te… —finta a la derecha, esquiva el golpe— guarde… —los otros dos de la carreta se habían sumado a sus compañeros y los rodeaban. Otra patada— la espalda… —doble patada lateral con semivuelta. Los soldados retrocedieron— si no… —otra más, al aire, de las que significan 'atrévete conmigo'— me avisas?

Eso le concedió unos pocos segundos para voltear el rostro y ver a Shin-Ah danzando. Porque eso es lo que hacía, danzar. Bailaba con la espada en movimientos precisos, pero no letales (únicamente porque él no quería que lo fueran), llenos de una elegancia y eficacia como solo años de entrenamiento y práctica pueden dar. Pero tuvo que dejar el espectáculo y centrarse en el combate con los incautos soldados que volvían a por él. Él bastante tenía con los suyos, patada va, patada viene…, giro y vuelta y otra patada más, pero lo de este chico era diferente… No hablaba mucho, tampoco. Al chico había que sacarle las palabras con cuchara… Pero era un luchador magnífico.

Y ese aire felino, esos movimientos sutiles y elásticos, peligrosamente mesurados, silenciosos… Algira sacudió la cabeza, no, no, felino no… Danzante, era un danzante. Algira, se dijo, estás obsesionado con los gatos, los amas, pero compórtate…

Para cuando los dejaron inconscientes (a los seis) y respirando pesadamente contra el suelo, vio la razón por la que Shin-Ah había decidido enfrentarse a esta partida. La piel blanca, su piel blanca, destacando sobre otros bultos y morrales. Estaba también su máscara, su espada, bien a la vista, casi como si fuera el cebo que se pone en una trampa para atraer a la presa. Algira miró a todos lados, bien atento, solo para asegurarse, aunque el que debería mirar debería ser el que tenía ojos de dragón, ¿verdad?

Pero Shin-Ah estaba bien ocupado examinando los bultos. Encontró el morral de Yoon, lleno de medicinas un par de libros y otros útiles, la muda limpia de Kija, aquella que su abuela le insistió en llevarse, el _erhu_ de Jae-Ha, y algunas cosas más que reconocía.

Apartó las demás, le dio a Algira la mitad de los paquetes y se puso la piel de Ao y la máscara del Seiryuu. Por fin…

—Oh, genial… —bufó Algira—, ahora vamos mucho más cargados…

Shin-Ah cuadró la mandíbula e hizo ademán de quitarle de las manos las bolsas, pero su compañero dio un salto atrás y se negó, poniendo los morrales fuera del alcance de Shin-Ah…

—Hey —le dijo—, que proteste un poquito no significa que no lo vaya a hacer…

Shin-Ah ladeó la cabeza y Algira sabía que eso significaba '¿Eh?'.

—A veces uno tiene el derecho de protestar un poco… —le explicó—. Pero una cosa no quita la otra… Esto es importante para ti, son las cosas de los tuyos —y apretándolas más contra su pecho, afirmó—. Y te ayudaré a llevarlas.

—Gracias —le dijo con esa voz suave tan suya.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando el sol empezaba a descender, Shin-Ah aprestó su espada.

—Jinetes… —le dijo a Algira—. Unos treinta...

Algira miró las altas paredes del desfiladero, lisas y desnudas, sin lugar posible en el que ocultarse. Suspiró ante la perspectiva de tener que volver a pelear. Hoy ya había hecho suficiente ejercicio…

—Dejemos aquí los morrales —le dijo a Shin-Ah, que se quedó mirándolo—. Nos estorbarán para combatir.

Shin-Ah asintió y echaron a andar al encuentro de la tropa.

—Bueno, que no se diga que no me gustan los desafíos… —dijo Algira, haciendo estiramientos de los brazos y de los músculos del cuello. Ya les llegaba el sonido de los cascos de sus caballos rebotando en las paredes de piedra, acercándose.

Shin-Ah examina el filo de su espada, cuando de repente se lleva la mano al pecho. Deja salir una exhalación entrecortada y alzó la mirada a la franja de cielo que podía verse entre los muros de roca.

—Jae-Ha… —dijo muy bajito y una sonrisa, feliz y sincera, se dibuja lentamente en sus labios. Algira casi no puede oírlo, con el estruendo del galope cada vez más cerca, pero ¿le pareció que decía el nombre del dragón verde?

Entonces alza la vista y a lo lejos, allí donde los bordes del acantilado se unen en la distancia, cree ver ¿volar, saltar? algo. O a alguien… Se mueve de lado a lado del desfiladero, acortando las distancias. Demasiado grande para un pájaro, sí… Dragones…, se dice, y también sonríe.

—Shin-nyan… —le dice, apartando la vista del cielo—. ¿Sabes que soy tu camarada, ¿verdad? —él asiente por respuesta. Los dos miran al frente, hacia la nube de polvo que levantan los jinetes y que se va haciendo más grande—. Pues bien, ahora tienes otro amigo más… —le da dos toquecitos en el hombro para hacer que Shin-Ah se dé la vuelta, y con el antebrazo extendido, le ofrece su amistad.

Shin-Ah se lo queda mirando, y de seguro parpadea tras su máscara, pero corresponde al gesto y estrecha su antebrazo con el suyo. Dos vigorosas sacudidas y su nuevo vínculo queda sellado. Es el saludo de un guerrero a otro, de un camarada. De dos hombres que van a entrar en combate. De un amigo…

Algira sonríe y de nuevo se enfrenta al desfiladero, de donde les llegan ya los relinchos de las cabalgaduras y los gritos de guerra de los jinetes.

—Me amarás, ¿lo sabes? —le dice, aún sonriendo, colocándose y adoptando la postura de un tigre listo para el salto. Shin-Ah clava los pies en la tierra y alza su espada.

—¿Espalda con espalda? —le pregunta a Algira. Los estandartes de Xing ondean por encima de la nube de polvo, los soldados vociferan sus gritos, los caballos relinchan, galopan… El suelo bajo sus pies parece vibrar…

—Por supuesto, amigo… —le responde, con la vista al frente. Pero sonreía… Shin-Ah también.

Y justo antes de enzarzarse en combate, mientras corrían hacia el enemigo, la espada en alto, los corazones a la carrera, Shin-Ah le escucha decir:

—¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que eres como un gatito grande?


End file.
